


Jack Morrison and the Three Kids From Hell

by sidhedcv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gabriel Reyes is a single father, Jack Morrison is his new boyfriend, Kid Fic, M/M, his three kids are basically the Devil
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: Jack Morrison vuole passare il resto della propria vita con Gabriel.I figli di Gabriel non sono della stessa idea.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'intera raccolta è stata scritta per la Scavenger's Hunt di LandediFandom - i prompt sono specificati all'interno dei singoli capitoli.
> 
> Prompt 01: "La resistenza è inutile".

Il perimetro è limitato, le possibili vie di fuga sono state controllate e Jack è sicuro di riuscire a cavarsela in qualche modo. Forse non uscirà da lì tutto intero, forse dovrà scendere a compromessi e subire qualche umiliazione; con tutta probabilità dovrà affrontare più pericoli di quanti ne abbia affrontati in un'intera vita passata a fare il poliziotto.  
  
Il silenzio è particolarmente spiacevole — Jack preferirebbe sentire dei rumori, qualsiasi tipo di rumori, piuttosto che quel silenzio assordante. L'assenza di suoni gli fa soltanto temere che stia per succedere qualcosa di terribile.  
  
Un brusio improvviso interrompe i suoi pensieri e lo costringe a rannicchiarsi di più su se stesso, nel tentativo di rimpicciolirsi e scomparire nell'angolo di buio che è riuscito a conquistarsi. Non è il miglior nascondiglio che potesse trovare ma è il meglio che sia riuscito a fare in così poco tempo.  
  
«Ogni resistenza è inutile» è il sibilo minaccioso che giunge alle sue spalle, completamente inaspettato, facendolo sobbalzare; «getta a terra il fucile e vieni fuori dal tuo sporco nascondiglio».  
  
Nonostante tutto Jack non riesce ad impedirsi di alzare gli occhi al cielo: getta a terra il fucile? Vieni fuori dal tuo sporco nascondiglio? Ma in che film a basso budget è appena finito?  
  
«Ho capito, ho capito, mi arrendo» borbotta con tutta la rassegnazione che riesce a tirare fuori, uscendo da sotto il tavolo e cercando di non ripensare al grugnito affaticato che gli è sfuggito nel tirarsi in piedi.  
  
Il fucile — ritagliato nel cartone, come tutte le altre armi giocattolo dei bambini — viene immediatamente preso in ostaggio da Jesse, mentre Olivia si occupa di mettere le manette ai polsi di Jack.  
  
«Ecco, esatto, arrenditi!» gongola Jesse facendo roteare la pistola di cartone e arrossendo furiosamente quando riesce a farla cadere per terra. Genji apparentemente ha deciso di mostrare la sua gioia nell'essere riuscito a catturare Jack correndogli furiosamente intorno — e Jack comincia subito a osservarlo con ansia, perché se dovesse cadere e farsi male Gabe non glielo perdonerebbe mai e poi mai.  
  
«Papà, siamo riusciti a trovarlo!» strilla di nuovo Jesse, tirando con poca delicatezza Jack; «si era nascosto sotto il tavol— sotto il ponte che porta al canyon!»  
  
«Canyon? Quale canyon? Non ci sono canyon nel gioco che stiamo facendo» lo rimbecca subito Olivia, irremovibile davanti alle successive lamentele di Jesse. Jack si limita a nascondere un sorriso dietro ad una smorfia da cattivo dei film: «maledizione! Ce l'avrei fatta se non fosse stato per voi!»  
  
La classica frase da cattivo sembra funzionare abbastanza, considerato il sorriso soddisfatto di Jesse, l'espressione di trionfo di Olivia e la risata divertitissima in cui è appena scoppiato Genji.  
  
«L'avete trovato? E si stava nascondendo? Ma non si fa!» rincara la dose Gabe — e Jack è sicuro di riuscire a sentire una buona dose di presa in giro nascosta dietro quelle parole.  
  
Si rende perfettamente conto, bloccato tra i ragazzini e Gabriel che ridono, di essere uno strano misto tra un giullare e un nuovo gioco. Come primo incontro con i bambini poteva andare peggio.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 04: "Sopra la panca la capra campa, sotto la panca la capra crepa".

«Jack... Jack, ma perché...?» la voce di Jesse tremola senza pietà e Jack sa che è solo questione di tempo prima che Gabriel corra in difesa di suo figlio. Ed è una cosa che adora, questa. Vedere Gabe così protettivo nei confronti di Jesse è qualcosa di allo stesso tempo incredibilmente divertente e incredibilmente dolce. Ha perso il conto ormai delle innumerevoli volte in cui Gabe è partito in quarta per proteggere _il suo Jesse_ in occasioni del tutto innocue. Come quella volta del litigio con quel suo compagno di classe — Jack non riesce a rimanere serio ogni volta che ci ripensa. Ed è tutto splendido finché—  
  
«Jesse! Che cosa sta succedendo? Perché piangi?» irrompe nella stanza Gabe, ancora in tenuta da _sto preparando la cena, statemi alla larga_ — che, tra l'altro, è anche quello che c'è scritto sul suo grembiule.  
  
«Ma non è successo niente—» cerca di minimizzare Jack, che però viene immediatamente interrotto dalla vocina tremula di Jesse. Maledetta vocina tremula.  
  
«Papà... Jack ha detto delle cose...»  
  
«Che cos'hai detto a mio figlio, Morrison?» abbaia Gabe e Jack decide prudentemente che sia meglio non soffermarsi sull'uso del cognome o sui problemi della mancanza di fiducia all'interno di una coppia.  
  
«Ha detto... Ha detto che c'è una panca» continua Jesse, allungando le braccia per farsi tirare su da Gabriel — cosa che, ovviamente, succede subito.  
  
«... Una panca?»  
  
«Sì... È che c'è una capra che se sta sopra, _panca_ » e se la situazione fosse un po' meno preoccupante Jack troverebbe quel refuso assolutamente adorabile; «e che se sta sotto la panca invece... invece crepa!»  
  
A quel punto Jesse è scoppiato di nuovo in un pianto disperato, Gabe ha un'espressione a dir poco incredula dipinta sul viso e Jack non ha la più pallida idea di cosa fare. «Perché gli hai detto una cosa simile? Come hai potuto pensare che fosse una buona idea?» sibila Gabriel nascondendo Jesse contro il proprio petto. Da qualche parte dentro di sé, Jack è sicuro di essersi innamorato una seconda volta soltanto per aver visto quel gesto.  
  
«Io— non lo so! È una specie di filastrocca che mi ripeteva mia nonna, ogni tanto!»  
  
«... La filastrocca di tua nonna era su una capra che faceva una brutta fine? Ti sembra una cosa normale? Ma da che razza di posto vieni, Morrison?»  
  
«Bloomington, Indiana».  
  
«Era una domanda retorica!» ruggisce Gabe, stringendo ancora Jesse contro il proprio petto. Il bambino non ha ancora smesso di piangere, nonostante le carezze rassicuranti del padre, e Jack non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' in colpa. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un semplice scioglilingua potesse colpire così tanto un bambino, non tanto da farlo scoppiare in lacrime. E, certo, magari parlare della brutta fine di una capretta non è l'idea più brillante del secolo, ma così tanto da farlo spaventare?  
  
«Vieni, piccolino, papà ti prepara una cioccolata calda con i marshmallows» mormora Gabe contro i capelli di Jesse, dando le spalle a Jack; «ti sembra una buona idea?»  
  
«Sì papà, grazie...» bisbiglia il bambino sempre con la stessa voce tremula.  
  
_Ma non è un po' strano che lo stesso bambino che adora tutti quei film con un sacco di sparatorie e violente uccisioni si faccia impressionare così tanto soltanto per una filastrocca_? Ed è nell'esatto momento in cui questo pensiero attraversa la mente di Jack che Jesse alza la testa e si esibisce in un sorriso diabolico.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: "Io vorrei conoscere di persona gli ideatori della pubblicità degli assorbenti femminili. Secondo me sono tutti uomini. E sostanzialmente pazzi.” (Luciana Littizzetto)

Essere ufficialmente invitato ad una cena in casa Reyes è un obbiettivo che Jack non si era aspettato di raggiungere se non dopo cinque, dieci anni di relazione. Un po' perché Gabriel ha messo bene in chiaro che essere il padre single di tre figli vuol dire non avere praticamente il tempo di mangiare — se non qualcosa al volo, mentre porta Jesse ad un allenamento di basket e Sombra a quello di calcio e Genji sta ancora decidendo che cosa fare.  
  
Un po' perché Jack sa perfettamente che Gabe, com'è giusto che sia, è molto protettivo nei confronti dei propri figli. Un po' è anche perché, e Jack ha capito perfettamente anche questo, anche i figli di Gabe sono molto protettivi nei confronti di loro padre.  
  
Ed è per questo motivo che la prima cena tutti quanti insieme deve filare liscia come l'olio.  
  
«Io vorrei conoscere di persona gli ideatori delle pubblicità degli assorbenti femminili. Secondo me sono tutti uomini. E sostanzialmente pazzi».  
  
L'intera tavolata — fino a qualche secondo prima immersa nel solito brusio di voci e risate — si zittisce di colpo. Olivia riprende a mangiare come se nulla fosse e Jack è sicuro di riuscire a vedere la formazione al rallentatore delle reazioni di tutti quanti al tavolo. Lo stupore di Gabe si trasforma in una smorfia che pian piano si allarga su tutto il viso — facendogli fremere anche i baffi in un modo adorabile — e finisce in una risata che, conoscendolo, sparirà tra qualche ora.  
  
Jesse gira la testa avanti e indietro da Olivia a tutti gli altri, la bocca spalancata e l'espressione da _oh-oh hai fatto un casino e ora sei nei guai, per una volta non è colpa mia e non vedo l'ora di sapere che ti succede_. Genji ha già la bocca aperta per chiedere qualcosa tipo — e Jack praticamente riesce già a sentire la sua vocina — _che sta dicendo Olivia? Che cosa sono gli assorbenti? Li possiamo mangiare come dolce?_  
  
Quattro secondi più tardi, proprio come immaginava, scoppia il caos.  
  
«Papà, papà, Olivia ha detto qualcosa che non doveva dire?»  
  
«Papà, papà, Olivia è nei guai?»  
  
«Papà, papà, che cos'ha detto Olivia?»  
  
«Papà, papà, che cosa sono gli assorbenti?» il tutto condito dalla risata scomposta di Gabriel.  
  
Jack si limita a fissare Olivia senza sapere bene che cosa dire. La bambina ricambia il suo sguardo e poi si volta a fissare gli altri senza battere ciglio: «che c'è, che ho detto?»  
  
«Hai otto anni! Come fai a— non dovresti neanche—!»  
  
«Solo perché ho otto anni non posso lamentarmi del patriarcato? Che brutto esempio da dare al resto del mondo, Jack».  
  
Quest'ultimo sente distintamente il proprio viso diventare irrimediabilmente rosso, in concomitanza con Gabe che invece sta ormai ululando dalle risate.  
  
«Non è quello che— come— come fai a sapere che cos'è il patriarcato?»  
  
«Mi sembra chiaro che non siamo mica tutti privilegiati come te».  
  
A quel punto Gabe è praticamente caduto dalla sedia e Jack si rende conto che in fondo è meglio rinunciare. Dannazione al piccolo genio della famiglia.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 08: "Romantico sognatore".

«Dammi un succo di mucca, barista».  
  
Jack e Gabe, seduti al tavolo della cucina, alzano contemporaneamente lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Jesse accomodarsi sull'ultima sedia disponibile e affondare le mani nei capelli con l'aria più sconsolata del mondo. I due si scambiano uno sguardo a metà tra l'interrogativo e il divertito, mentre Jesse si lascia sfuggire un sospiro disperato.  
  
«Cos'è che vuoi bere?» chiede Jack cercando di non ridere, perché in quel preciso momento Jesse — con il mini cappello e gli stivali con gli speroni finti — ha esattamente l'aria di un vecchio e stanco cowboy. Il che non è esattamente quello che un bambino di dieci anni dovrebbe augurarsi.  
  
Jesse non batte ciglio e la sua espressione seria rimane la stessa di prima: «un succo di mucca».  
  
Anche Gabe soffoca internamente una risata, prima di alzarsi e prendere un bicchiere di latte per il ragazzino: «e ti va di dirci che cosa succede, cowboy?»  
«La vita è difficile» sospira quest'ultimo, afferrando il bicchiere che Gabe gli sta porgendo e riaffondando la testa tra le braccia in un modo talmente teatrale che Jack non riesce a fare a meno di ridere. Il che, ovviamente, gli fa guadagnare una terribile occhiataccia.  
  
«Ridi pure quanto ti pare, lo sapevo che non avresti capito» borbotta Jesse, buttando giù un sorso di latte e guadagnandosi due fantastici baffi bianchi.  
  
«Perché non dici a me cosa succede?» rincara la dose Gabe, accarezzando la chioma ribelle di Jesse con una mano; Jack, nonostante il rimprovero appena subito, si gode quel momento di intimità con un sorriso stampato sul viso. Ha capito ormai da tempo che vedere Gabe nella sua migliore versione di padre amorevole è una delle cose che adora di più nell'intero universo.  
  
«Sono un cowboy su un cavallo d'acciaio» risponde tutto impettito Jesse, indicando la sedia sotto di sé; «sono ricercato, vivo o morto».  
  
Jack deve sforzarsi in ogni modo di non scoppiare a ridere di nuovo — e dall'espressione che vede dipinta sul volto di Gabe si direbbe che anche l'altro sta cercando di non ridere. E d'altra parte come si fa a rimanere impassibili davanti ad un bambino che con tutta la serietà del mondo parla con pezzi di canzoni solo ed esclusivamente perché sono citati dei cowboy?  
  
«Sei ricercato in che senso, Jesse?» riesce a domandare Gabe dopo qualche istante per riprendersi; «che cos'hai fatto di male?»  
  
«Olivia. Ho letto per sbaglio il suo diario segreto e lei se n'è accorta perché aveva messo tipo una trappola speciale e adesso vuole uccidermi» butta fuori tutto d'un fiato Jesse, nascondendosi dietro il bicchiere di latte dallo sguardo disperato di Gabriel.  
  
«Hai letto il diario segreto di tua sorella?» il tono di voce di Jack è più disperato che di rimprovero e sotto sotto c'è addirittura una punta di divertimento; «hai fatto una cosa che non avresti dovuto fare, Jesse».  
  
Il bambino scocca un ultimo sguardo di sfida verso Jack prima di mescolare quel che rimane del latte l'aria di chi ha girato il mondo e ha visto di tutto.  
  
«La vita di un cowboy è ai confini della legge, Jack, dovresti saperlo perfino tu».


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: "L'atteso momento delle previsioni del tempo".

È dalla terza cena ufficiale in casa Reyes che uno strano rituale con scopi sconosciuti ha preso piede tra i tre terribili angioletti dell'apocalisse.  
  
«Papà, basta parlare! C'è il momento più importante della serata» Jesse è, di solito, il primo ad intervenire e a riportare l'attenzione su quello che sta facendo. Ogni volta Jack spera per qualche secondo che si tratti di qualsiasi altra cosa — e ogni volta viene puntualmente rimesso al proprio posto dal sorriso satanico di Jesse.  
  
«Dai papà! Altrimenti come facciamo ad uscire di casa, domani? È il dodici agosto, potrebbe nevicare!» rincara puntualmente la dose Olivia, con un sogghigno che si abbina perfettamente a quello del fratello.  
  
«È fondamentale» si unisce al coro anche Genji, generalmente trascinato dagli altri due — ma non per questo meno pericoloso.  
  
Gabe cerca inutilmente di nascondere una risata, come sempre, e se la situazione non fosse così tanto pericolosa, Jack potrebbe sopravvivere soltanto di quel suono. Quel suono e, perché no, il delizioso arrosto che Gabe ha cucinato quella sera.  
  
«Sì, sì, ho capito. Il momento più importante della serata, sto zitto» borbotta Gabriel fingendo un broncio che non viene preso sul serio da nessuno — se non da Genji che vola a stampargli un bacio sulla guancia e ad assicurarsi che vada tutto bene prima di essere trascinato di nuovo nel rituale dai due fratelli.  
  
Il rituale che, dalle informazioni che Jack è riuscito a ricavare, prende il nome di _Prendiamo In Giro Jack Fino Allo Sfinimento_ e si compone di tre parti fondamentali.  
Punto primo: da un minimo di tre ad un massimo non ancora calcolato di frecciatine sul momento più importante della serata, fino a quando Gabe non si convince ad accendere la televisione sul canale del meteo. «Gira sul canale giusto, papà, Jack è l'unico che lo guarda ancora e non vogliamo che chiudano il programma per colpa sua!»  
  
Punto secondo: osservazione attenta e scrupolosa di ogni singola reazione di Jack, con l'obiettivo di trovare altri motivi per prenderlo in giro — e Jack potrebbe o non potrebbe avere esagerato di proposito l'esclamazione sorpresa che ha fatto seguire all'annuncio di probabili precipitazioni.  
  
Punto terzo: commenti vari ed eventuali su quanto è stato sentito durante le previsioni del meteo. «Oh no! Non potremo mai più uscire di casa! Moriremo annegati! Aiuto! Salvaci tu, Jack!»  
  
Tutto questo complicato schema soltanto perché durante la terza cena tutti insieme Jack ha insistito per poter accendere la televisione e vedere le previsioni del meteo.  
  
Jack è sicuro di riuscire a sentire lo sguardo attento di Gabe su di sé, per tutta la durata del rituale — come lo sente in ogni altra occasione che riguardi i bambini. Gabriel è un padre protettivo ed è un padre che vuole il meglio per i propri figli.  
  
In questo caso il meglio è qualcuno che riesca a sopportare le angherie degli angioletti con tutta la buona volontà del mondo. Gabe sa con certezza assoluta che gli sbuffi e i sospiri e le smorfie esagerate che nascondono un sorriso sono la dimostrazione che sì, Jack è esattamente il meglio per i propri figli.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40: "I know you got charm and appeal, you always play the field. I'm crazy to think you're all mine. As long as the sun continues to shine there's a place in my heart for you, that's the bottomline (Diana Ross, Upside Down)".

«Cosa ci fai ancora sveglio a quest'ora?» bisbiglia Gabriel con un sorriso, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla sua postazione di lavoro, concentrato sulla sagoma di cartone che sta accuratamente ritagliando. Jack apre la bocca per chiedere come abbia fatto a capire che era lui e non uno dei ragazzi, ma la richiude immediatamente quando si rende conto che nessuno dei bambini potrebbe avere dei passi pesanti quanto i propri. _Anni e anni di lavoro in polizia, Morrison, complimenti._  
  
«Mi sono svegliato e non eri a letto» si limita a rispondere, sedendosi accanto all'altro.  
  
«Oh, Morrison. Ti sei preoccupato per me?» gli fa il verso Gabe, con un tono di voce canzonatorio e allo stesso tempo il sorriso più luminoso che Jack abbia mai visto.  
  
«Sta' zitto» replica con una smorfia imbarazzata, sporgendosi di lato per vedere meglio il lavoro di Gabe — e forse, solo forse, per sfiorargli la guancia con un bacio leggero; «che stai facendo di bello?»  
  
«Jesse ha rotto la sua pistola, quindi ne sto costruendo un'altra. E Olivia mi ha detto che il suo computer ha bisogno di un update per hackerare il Pentagono».  
La risata sorge spontaneamente e Jack non può fare altro che nascondersi il viso tra le mani, scuotendo la testa. Olivia riesce sempre a trovare il modo di stupirlo, non c'è che dire.  
  
«Punto primo non sono sicuro che dovrei saperlo. Tecnicamente sono obbligato a riferirlo a qualcuno» e anche Gabe si unisce alla risata silenziosa di Jack, pur continuando a lavorare sul revolver di cartone.  
  
«E in ogni caso che update puoi fare su un computer di cartone?»  
  
«Per ora mi sono limitato a dipingerlo di viola e a disegnarci sopra un teschio» ammette Gabe con una smorfia sconfitta, scuotendo la testa davanti al sorriso incoraggiante di Jack; «ma se hai altre idee, ti prego, suggerisci pure».  
  
«Ma veramente io penso che questa sia un'idea splendida—»  
  
«No, _ti prego_ , sono disperato».  
  
Questa volta la risata di Jack è ben poco silenziosa, tanto che Gabriel è costretto a prenderlo per un braccio nel tentativo di farlo smettere di ridere e non svegliare i bambini. Sono le due di notte di un martedì, ci manca solo dover rimettere a letto tre pesti prima di un giorno di scuola.  
  
«Ammetti che adori farlo» bisbiglia Jack, dopo essersi finalmente calmato; «ti piace da morire».  
  
Per qualche secondo Gabe finge di pensarci su — perché deve a tutti i costi mantenere la facciata da padre disperato, costretto a fare cose che non vorrebbe fare. Il problema è che Jack lo conosce fin troppo bene, ed entrambi lo sanno perfettamente.  
  
La verità è che Gabe adora davvero fare questo genere di cose. Ha passato ore e ore di notte, chino sul tavolo a cucire vestiti per le bambole di Jesse soltanto per vederlo sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori il giorno successivo. Ore e ore a ritagliare nei minimi dettagli una ventina di shuriken per Genji che li chiedeva insistentemente. Ore e ore ad assemblare, tasto di cartone per tasto di cartone, un computer il più fedele possibile a quello che voleva Olivia.  
  
«Neanche un po'» si limita a replicare con un sorriso, tornando a ritagliare.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 32: "Il presidente nasconde un terribile segreto".

Dalla posizione in cui Jack è stato spedito, le teste dei tre bambini sono ben visibili. Jesse stringe il capello al petto con l'espressione più attenta del mondo; Genji non sembra voler smettere di girarsi verso il divano, dove Gabriel sta facendo un sonnellino, per controllare se va tutto bene. Olivia, invece, ha lo sguardo di una persona che ha atteso quel momento per tutta la vita.

«Il presidente nasconde un terribile segreto» bisbiglia la bambina, indicando con solennità in direzione del divano; «qualcosa di oscuro e terrificante, qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto sapere!»

Sia Jesse che Genji spalancano gli occhi, rapiti del tono di voce serio di Olivia e dalla sua capacità di inventarsi una storia complicatissima in pochi istanti.

«Che segreto? Che segreto? Lo voglio sapere!» bisbiglia subito Genji, tirando concitato la mano di Olivia. La bambina sorride maliziosa, soddisfatta del risultato che sta ottenendo — trattenendosi comunque per non sbuffare davanti alla domanda del fratello.

«Non lo sappiamo ancora! Non sarebbe un segreto se lo sapessimo, Genji!» risponde come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e dal suo angolino Jack fa fatica a trattenere una risata.

Le dinamiche dei tre fratelli sono sempre estremamente divertenti — specialmente il modo in cui Olivia, che è la più piccola di casa, riesce sempre e comunque a mantenere il controllo della situazione. È generalmente lei a decidere il tema del gioco o, al massimo, a concedere ad uno degli altri due di scegliere a cosa giocare.  
Jack non ha ancora capito come ci riesca esattamente, ma deve ammettere di ammirarla parecchio.

«E quindi come facciamo a scoprirlo?» bisbiglia Genji che praticamente pende dalle labbra della sorella. Non ha ancora capito a cosa stiano giocando ma dall'espressione che ha Olivia è sicuro che si divertirà un sacco — e forse riuscirà addirittura a tirare fuori la sua katana di cartone.

«Dovremo mettere sotto torchio la sua fidata guardia del corpo» cinguetta la bambina, voltandosi con una piroetta ad indicare Jack che, senza volere, deglutisce sonoramente.

«Quindi io immagino di essere la—»

«Fidata guardia del corpo del Presidente Papà, esatto» Jack è sicuro più di ogni altra cosa in tutta la sua vita che il sorriso stampato sulle labbra della bambina sia più un ghigno, che un sorriso. Ed è altrettanto sicuro che una bambina di sette anni non dovrebbe sogghignare in quel modo. Una bambina di sette anni non dovrebbe sogghignare affatto.

«Quindi adesso cosa—?»

«Quindi tu sei la guardia del corpo e sai tutti i segreti del Presidente e adesso dovremo torturarti!» trilla allegramente Olivia, seguita da un coro di esclamazioni di gioia da parte degli altri due. Jack è sicuro di aver visto gli occhi di Jesse brillare di pura felicità.

Anni e anni di lavoro in polizia gli hanno insegnato a valutare quali siano le situazioni veramente di pericolo e quali siano quelle che sono soltanto spaventose. Anni e anni di lavoro in polizia gli hanno insegnato che ci sono certe situazioni in cui la ragione non conta nulla ed è solo l'istinto che ti salva la vita.

Ed è in quel momento che Jack decide di correre.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 03: "In cinque in una stanza da letto".

Le mattine invernali di domenica sono e saranno sempre uno dei momenti preferiti di Jack. Da che riesce a ricordare — anche prima che lui e Gabe cominciassero ad uscire insieme — ha sempre adorato quel momento della giornata.  
  
Non dover alzarsi all'alba per andare al lavoro, concedersi di rimanere a letto con un giornale o un libro per anche soltanto mezz'ora. Avere la possibilità di fare una colazione appena più decente della tazza di caffè ingurgitata al volo prima di uscire: Jack non riesce a pensare a niente di più bello.  
  
Gabriel, da eterno dormiglione, non è ancora sveglio e non si sveglierà se non con la forza. Con la forza, sotto costrizione o con un paio di parole magiche.  
  
«Gabe... che cosa ti va per colazione?» e tanto basta perché Gabriel apra gli occhi e si tiri a sedere di scatto.  
  
«Colazione? È pronta la colazione?»  
  
«Sarà pronta quando la preparerai tu» risponde Jack con un sogghigno e Gabe si lascia ricadere all'indietro con un esagerato gemito di dolore.  
  
«Devi smetterla di farmi questa cosa. Sono un uomo sensibile, non si scherza sulla colazione».  
  
«Come la fai lunga» ride di nuovo Jack, accogliendo però Gabe tra le proprie braccia senza protestare; «appena ci alziamo puoi svuotare la dispensa».  
  
Lo sguardo da lupo affamato di Gabe riesce a farlo ridere per la terza volta nel giro di dieci minuti — e il suo buon umore sembra aumentare esponenzialmente.  
«Visto che è domenica pensavo che potremmo approfittare di un po' di tempo da soli» mormora contro le labbra dell'altro, e gli occhi di Gabe si illuminano soltanto al sentire quella proposta; «tanto non credo che i bambini—»  
  
«No! Non chiamarli! Lo sai che sono come Satana, compaiono se li chiam—»  
  
«Papà! È mattina! Il sole è sveglio quindi anche io sono sveglio!» irrompe dal corridoio la voce di Jesse, seguita da un tonfo e una risata che poteva appartenere soltanto ad Olivia.  
  
«Oh, cazzo» è tutto quello che riesce a dire Jack, affondando sotto le coperte e tirandosi dietro anche Gabe — che ovviamente sfoggia la sua migliore espressione da _te l'avevo detto, io_.  
  
«Non c'è nessuno! Jack ha portato vostro padre in vacanza!» prova, inutilmente, riuscendo però a strappare una risata soffocata a Gabe.  
  
«No che non siete in vacanza, vi abbiamo sentito parlare».  
  
«Poi tu sei tirchio e non ce lo porteresti mai in vacanza».  
  
«E comunque ti ho rubato la carta di credito, quindi non potresti».  
  
«Olivia? Cos'è che hai—» tenta debolmente Jack, interrotto subito dalla voce trionfante di Jesse.   
  
«Ah-ah! Ecco! Visto, Genji? Te l'avevo detto che erano svegli!»  
  
«Sei proprio uno scemo, Jesse».  
  
A quel punto Gabe sta ululando dalle risate, la faccia affondata nel cuscino nel tentativo di non farsi sentire. Jack aspetta ancora qualche secondo prima di rinunciare ad ogni tentativo ed alzarsi ad aprire la porta. Trenta secondi dopo Jack si volta verso il letto — un tempo ampio e spazioso — per trovarci un Gabriel letteralmente sommerso da bambini.  
  
Jesse ha già preso posizione dritto sul suo stomaco, Genji è accoccolato contro il suo fianco destro e Olivia—  
  
«Jack! Muoviti a tornare a letto, ci sono i cartoni da guardare» Olivia è a braccia incrociate sul petto, seduta impettita proprio dal lato del materasso che generalmente appartiene a Jack.  
  
Due minuti più tardi Jack è in bilico su un fianco con una gamba completamente fuori dal letto per riuscire a tenere Olivia in equilibrio tra le braccia — e nessuna domenica mattina prima di questa gli è mai sembrata tanto bella.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: "La parola mancante di un incantesimo".

Lo scontro di sguardi che si sta verificando nel soggiorno di casa Reyes è degno di un film: Olivia e Jack si stanno sfidando a chi lo abbassa per primo ed è chiaro che nessuno dei due sia disposto a cedere. «Voglio la mia bambola» è Olivia ad interrompere il silenzio per prima, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dall'uomo che tiene tra le mani la suddetta bambola.  
  
«La parolina magica?» è tutto quello che risponde Jack, con un sorriso serafico dipinto sul viso. Erano secoli che aspettava l'occasione di insegnare un po' di rispetto alla più piccola di casa e questo è il momento perfetto.  
  
«Dammi la mia bambola».  
  
«Qual'è la parolina magica?»  
  
«Pretendo la mia bambola» sillaba Olivia, senza battere ciglio. Jack non ha nessuna intenzione di cedere, però, e questo sembra farla arrabbiare moltissimo.  
  
«Manca una parola».  
  
«Dammi la bambola».  
  
«Manca ancora una parola».  
  
«Dammi la mia bambola».  
  
«Continua a mancare sempre la stessa».  
  
«Dammela».  
  
«Mh?»  
  
«Dammi la bambola!»  
  
«Non ho sentito bene?»  
  
«Dammi la bambola! Dammi la bambola!»  
  
«Continuo a non sentire, c'è una strana interferenza».  
  
«Dammela!»  
  
«Posso andare avanti anche tutto il giorno, signorinella» Jack tiene la bambola troppo in alto perché Olivia riesca a raggiungerla, perfino saltando dal bracciolo del divano — cosa che, ovviamente, ha appena provato a fare.  
  
Lo sguardo di fuoco che la bambina gli lancia è allo stesso tempo estremamente spaventoso e divertente: «posso farlo pure io».  
  
«Ti basterebbe dirmi quell'unica parolina magica e poi potrai riavere la tua bambola».  
  
«Dammi la bambola!» rincara la dose Olivia, tentando di nuovo di saltare abbastanza in alto da riuscire a prendere quello che vuole; «stai interrompendo il rituale!»  
  
«Il rituale non sarebbe stato interrotto se non mi avessi risposto male» cinguetta Jack di tutta risposta. Olivia comincia a saltellare su e giù nel vano tentativo di afferrare la bambola, disposta a tutto piuttosto che ad accontentare Jack.  
  
«Io non ti ho risposto male!» per un secondo Jack ha il dubbio che Olivia stia dicendo sul serio, che davvero non si sia resa conto di avergli risposto male. Poi vede il luccichio dietro allo sguardo disperato e tutto torna al suo posto.  
  
«Sì, sì, come vuoi. Tu comincia a dirmi la parola magica e poi ne riparliamo» mentre finge di stiracchiarsi e porta la bambola ancora più in alto, ancora più fuori dalla portata della bambina.  
  
«Sei proprio cattivo».  
  
«Il più cattivo dei cattivi».  
  
Per qualche minuto Olivia sembra calmarsi — o meglio: per qualche minuto Olivia sembra battere in ritirata per tirare fuori la strategia migliore. Poi, quasi all'improvviso, torna all'attacco.  
  
«Dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola, dammi la bambola—»  
  
«Dimmi la parola magica!»  
  
«Dammi la bambola, papà, dammi la bambola, ridammela!»  
  
Il silenzio che cala all'improvviso dopo quella frase è assordante. Jack è così tanto sconvolto da quello che la bambina ha appena detto che lascia cadere la bambola per terra — Olivia è così sconvolta da quello che ha appena detto da non rendersi nemmeno conto che potrebbe finalmente vincere.  
  
«Che cosa hai appena detto?»  
  
«Io non ho detto proprio un bel niente, te lo sei sognato!» strilla la bambina, prima di correre via. Il sorriso che si apre sulle labbra di Jack è abbastanza da far risplendere tutta la stanza.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 38: "Tatto".

«Papà stai attento al vestito di Clarabella, lo sai che è un sacco delicato!» strilla Jesse allungando le mani verso il padre con uno sguardo spaventato. Entrambi si ricordano perfettamente dell'ultima volta che Olivia ha preso in mano una delle Barbie di Jesse e di quello che è successo al vestito. Nessuno dei due è pronto a vederlo succedere di nuovo.  
  
«Lo so, lo so, non gli farò neanche una piega. Con tutto il tempo che ho impiegato ad cucirlo, ci mancherebbe altro!» lo rassicura subito Gabe, passandogli una mano tra i capelli con dolcezza. Jesse sembra tranquillizzarsi abbastanza da riprendere a giocare — Jack non riuscirà mai a smettere di stupirsi degli sbalzi d'umore di quel bambino.  
  
Il suo sguardo poi si sofferma sulla bambola che Gabriel tiene, con estrema cura, tra le mani e sul vestito che indossa: «Quello l'hai cucito tu? Sembra uno di quelli veri».  
  
«Il mio papà è bravissimo» interviene immediatamente Jesse, con tutto l'orgoglio che può stare nella voce di un bambino. Il che, insieme all'espressione soddisfatta di Gabe, è a dir poco adorabile. La domanda successiva — _quindi a cosa stiamo giocando?_ — è d'obbligo, considerato che Jack ha appena passato due ore ad assistere a rasature, tagli di capelli estremi e strani rituali con Barbie appese a testa in giù. Se con Olivia l'esperienza è stata così intensa, Jack si aspetta ovviamente lo stesso anche da Jesse. Forse perfino qualcosa di peggio.  
  
«Giochiamo che Clarabella è una maestra che è appena arrivata nella città e c'è questo sceriffo cattivo — che sei tu, Jack — e papà è Clarabella e io sono il cowboy che la salva».  
  
«Perché io devo essere lo sceriffo cattivo?»  
  
«Perché con la voce che hai chiaramente non puoi essere Clarabella» risponde Jesse, piccato; «papà invece va più o meno bene, se fa la vocina».  
  
Gabe scoppia a ridere nell'esatto istante in cui Jesse finisce la frase, cercando inutilmente di nascondersi dietro la mano — e la Barbie. Jack gli scocca uno sguardo che in teoria dovrebbe essere minaccioso e che in realtà è solo troppo, troppo innamorato. Un giorno capirà perché la risata di Gabe lo rincretinisca così tanto.  
  
«Va bene, d'accordo. Io faccio lo sceriffo cattivo» borbotta alla fine, sconfitto dalla risata di Gabe e dal sorriso sdentato di Jesse; «ci sono altri personaggi?»  
  
«Sì! Vado a prendere Genji che deve fare l'indiano migliore amico del cowboy!» salta su Jesse, già pronto alla battaglia.  
  
«Cerca di non litigarci, per favore, lo sai che lui preferisce fare il ninja» sospira Gabe, vedendo già davanti ai suoi occhi un lunghissimo litigio da sbrogliare.  
  
«Ma non ci sono ninja nel far west!» sbotta Jesse, prima di consegnare a Jack la barbie che teneva in mano e frecciare via verso la stanza di Jesse.  
  
«Ti ha— oddio, Jack, ti ha affidato Arabella! È incredibile!»  
  
«... Chi è Arabella?»  
  
«La sorella di Clarab— senti, non è questo l'importante! Ti ha affidato una delle sue bambole, vuol dire che si fida di te!»


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37: "Trigger Warning".

C'è un sogno, e il sogno è meraviglioso. Un prato fiorito, un torrente gelido e il sorriso di Gabe che lo riscalda dentro. La mano di Gabriel nella sua, il calore che si irradia dalla punta delle loro dita, il sole brillante che circonda, una voce che li chiama insistentemente—

Una voce che li chiama insistentemente? Jack è abbastanza sicuro che nel paradiso in cui si trovano non dovrebbero esserci vocine che li chiamano. No, non dovrebbero davvero.

  
«Papà, papà, alzati per favore...» ripete di nuovo la voce e questa volta Jack è troppo sveglio per ritornare nel bellissimo paradiso dei suoi sogni. Gabe si è già messo a sedere e tiene tra le braccia un Genji chiaramente spaventato — il cuore di Jack si stringe automaticamente nel vederlo così rannicchiato e tremante, senza nemmeno sapere che cosa sia successo.

  
«Non volevo disturbarvi...» bisbiglia Genji pianissimo, abbarbicato al braccio di Gabriel, allungando la mano per afferrare quella di Jack; «non è che ho paura o niente... era solo un sogno. Solo un sogno. Il grande Genji non ha paura dei sogni, niente affatto».

  
Jack è quasi ammirato dalla dignità che Genji ha nel tirare su con il naso e asciugarsi moccio e lacrime in una sola passata di manica; se il momento fosse un po' meno drammatico gli farebbe i complimenti e gli direbbe che è una cosa veramente da ninja.

  
«Lo sappiamo che non hai paura dei brutti sogni» è invece l'unica cosa che gli sussurra, accarezzandogli affettuosamente una spalla e lasciando che sia Gabriel ad occuparsi del contatto fisico. Il contatto fisico è sempre meglio in mano a Gabriel.

  
Genji tira su con il naso ancora due volte prima di riprendere a parlare con un filo di voce: «neanche quando sono super spaventosi e il tuo papà sparisce nel nulla».

  
E a quelle parole Jack e Gabe non possono fare altro che scambiarsi uno sguardo preoccupato al di sopra della testolina di Genji.

  
«Oh tesoro... io non vado da nessuna parte, non devi essere spaventato» cerca subito di tranquillizzarlo Gabe, accarezzandogli piano i capelli e offrendogli un sorriso il più possibile rassicurante.

  
Genji, però, gli rivolge uno sguardo quasi confuso, prima di scuotere la testa con impazienza: «non tu... era Jack che spariva».

  
Il silenzio avvolge la stanza all'improvviso. Gabriel cerca di non concentrarsi sull'idea di essere appena stato scavalcato come se niente fosse — e in realtà riuscirci è anche abbastanza semplice, considerato quanto lo renda felice quello che è appena successo.

  
Jack non riesce a trovare niente di sensato da dire e tutto quello che sente dentro è un gorgoglio di belle sensazioni e calore e incredulità perché Genji l'ha davvero appena chiamato papà? E non l'ha fatto per sbaglio, no. Ha detto esplicitamente "il mio papà". Esplicitamente.

  
Passano interi minuti prima che uno dei due riesca a riprendersi abbastanza da dire qualcosa: «non devi preoccuparti nemmeno per questo, tesoro. Anche Jack non va da nessuna parte».

  
«Davvero? Me lo promette? Ma una promessa di onore, però» bisbiglia Genji, sollevando lo sguardo speranzoso in direzione di Jack. E che cos'altro potrebbe fare Jack se non sorridere, annuire e stringere entrambi in un abbraccio?

  
«Ti prometto che non vado da nessuna parte, ragazzino. Te lo prometto».


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: "Gita con pic-nic".

«Io lo sapevo che non era una buona idea» borbotta Jack, dopo aver passato tre ore a ripetersi mentalmente che _no_ , appunto, _quella non è affatto una buona idea_.  
  
«Oh, andiamo Jack! Che cosa potrebbe andare male? È solo un picnic» lo rimbecca Gabe per l'ennesima volta, schioccando un bacio sulla guancia di Genji — al momento appollaiato sulla spalla del padre come un passerotto; «facciamo le cose che fanno le famiglie normali».  
  
Varie immagini mentali di fuoco, morte e distruzioni di massa attraversano la mente di Jack: «solo un picnic? Come le famiglie normali? Ma noi non siamo una famiglia normale!»  
  
Ormai ad un passo da una crisi di nervi, Jack non riesce nemmeno a protestare quando Gabe lo lascia indietro — Olivia e Jesse per mano e una borsa gigantesca contenente, con tutta probabilità, abbastanza cibo per sfamare un intero continente.  
  
«Papà, papà, posso andare a giocare con quei bambini?» cinguetta Olivia con l'espressione più innocente del mondo, indicando un gruppo di ragazzini che Jack cerca di imprimere per bene nella propria mente. Non sa se dovrà semplicemente andare a chiedere scusa o se dovrà pagare i danni ai loro genitori, ma se c'è una cosa che ha imparato in quasi quattro anni è che non si è mai troppo pronti. Non con Olivia.  
  
Gabe non ha neanche fatto in tempo a rispondere alla bambina che Jesse si attacca alla sua mano, tirandogli il braccio con tutta la forza che ha: «papà, papà, ma lo sai che ore sono?»  
  
Il luccichio divertito che Jack intravede nello sguardo di Gabe è tutto quello che gli serve per rendersi conto che l'altro sa perfettamente cosa sta per succedere — e che, anzi, probabilmente lo stava anche aspettando.  
  
«Mi pare che sia mezzogiorno?» le sole parole che Jack riesce a sentire prima che l'urlo selvaggio di Jesse porti via qualsiasi altro rumore.  
  
«Mezzogiorno! Mezzogiorno di fuoco! Pew, pew, pew!» seguito da successivi _prendi questo! prendi questo e questo e questo! nessuno sfugge alla dura legge del west!_ diretti contro, rispettivamente, una quercia, un cespuglio e un innocente ragazzino impegnato a calciare un pallone.  
  
«E tu non vuoi andare a giocare, Genji?» chiede Jack con un pizzico di disperazione, senza neanche il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo sull'unico che manca.  
  
«No, per adesso rimango a proteggere papà» risponde il bambino tutto impettito, offrendogli per un secondo un barlume di speranza; «però tra un po' tiro fuori la katana».  
  
«... La katana» ripete Jack stordito, il barlume di speranza che, senza pietà, sfuma all'orizzonte; «tra un po' tira fuori la katana, Gabe, hai capito?»  
  
Gabe ride di nuovo e Jack è sicuro di aver sentito almeno un accenno di orgoglio in quella risata.  
  
Solo dopo due ore — mentre i bambini giocano a un cowboy e un ninja vengono pestati da una più piccola di loro — Jack si rende finalmente conto di quello che Gabe ha detto.  
  
«Hai detto che siamo una famiglia?»  
  
«Oh, ce ne hai messo di tempo, Morrison» ribatte Gabriel, serafico, godendosi per i successivi dieci minuti il sorriso ebete sul volto di Jack.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
